


Of Winter and Whining

by TheBigFudanshi



Category: The Rock-afire Explosion (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigFudanshi/pseuds/TheBigFudanshi
Summary: Mitzi and Dook decide to prank Beach Bear.Feel free to give some constructive critisism!(Throwing this in, at the time I didn't know that polar bears (Assuming beach bear is indeed a polar bear) didnt hibernate, so, take some of this with a bit of salt.)Rewrite is possible if wanted.
Kudos: 5





	Of Winter and Whining

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First post on Archive, I hope you enjoy! If you didnt, feel free to tell me why.

It's a chilly afternoon, a quaint little house rests nuzzled in the snow in the dead of December. There's lights on in most of the rooms, besides one.

Inside rests a polar bear, snuggled up in a puffy comforter, snoozing away, unaware of the two sitting just outside the wooden door. Mitzi giggles, high pitched and airy. A hand raises up to quiet the enthusiastic laughter, resting against the wall. Dook shushes the teenaged mouse softly, settling a paw on the doorframe. He pushes to door open, careful of the creaking of the old hinges. "Beach." The dog calls into the darkened room, illuminated only from the hallway light. No response is given. "Beach Bear!" He calls just a bit louder.

The lump in the blanket rears his snout just out of the warmth of his nest, sniffing the air. The Bear licks at his chops quickly, head poking out. "Winter over?" Beach Bear questions with glazed eyes, icy blue reflecting the light back in an eerie fashion. The good ol' Dook LaRue nods with a smile, holding back from laughing. "Your hair is wild man, You've been asleep the whole time!" Though the former may be true, it'd only been a day since the band had seen the surfing bear. "Really?" Beach asks groggily, squinting away the yellowed light flooding his senses. "...Time's it?" He quizzes. Mitzi finally peeks in, paws settled on the frame. "It's 10:27." The mouse answers, giggling quietly to herself.

The polar bear finally sets up, legs swung across the side of the bed. "I feel dead." His long blonde hair swung across his face, only moved out of the way of one eye. He stood with a sway, Beach Bear covering his face. His pajama pants almost took him down, being just a bit too long. He stumbled to the door, fingering through his hair and holding onto the wall.

Dook and Mitzi begrudgingly step out of the way, smiling evilly at the back of the tall bear, following behind him. He nearly tumbles down the stairs, catching onto the railing. With the given adrenaline Beach makes it down the steps, facing the open floor kitchen. Fatz was sat at the table with a newspaper, reading along. Though it was a bit odd to see, since he's usually in the living room stationed in his favorite recliner.

"Fatz, 'cha doin' in the kitchen?" The bear asks, though it was obvious. The gorilla looks up in surprise, Beach Bear's presence unexpected. "Reading through the paper. What are you doin' up?" He shrugs in response. "Dook and Mitz got me up. Said winter's over." The bear stretches, arms rising to the ceiling. One Fatz Geronimo raises a brow to the two behind Beach, one real big question knitted in his expression. They only shrug in response, and Fatz sighs in exasperation. "Beach Bear, it's December 12th, still winter."

The polar bear's face falls into one of defeat, arms slowly coming back to his sides. He wanted to go outside, sit with the fireflies, bask in the warmth. Yea it was dark outside but- Beach Bear groans, leaning his head back. "I just want to do something besides sit inside!" Though barely awake, he trudged back up the hardwood steps, all limps propelling the bear forward. Both Dook and Mitzi look between each other, then up the stairs to the retreating polar bear. Fatz gives them one good look. "You better have a good explanation."


End file.
